Twist of Fate
by SKDiaz
Summary: Sakura finds herself pregnant after a night of rape. Next thing she knows, she is on a road of havoc: balancing school, training a child with magical powers, and finding who the father is. What will happen when she meets the one who put her through this?
1. Twist of Fate

**Sakura finds herself pregnant after a night of rape. Next thing she knows, she is on a road of havoc, balancing school, training a child with magical powers, and finding who the father is. What will happen when she finds the father? Will he be thrown in jail, or accepted into this broken family?**

New SyaoxSaku FanFic! Hope you guys like it!

On with the story!

* * *

><p>She twiddled with her thumbs as she felt herself break into cold sweat. Seconds felt like hours, minutes like days. Her eyes never left the stick in her hands. She sat on the toilet seat, and she felt her heart beating faster, her whole body was an earthquake.<p>

_Why did this have to happen to me?_

She still remembered that day. How could she have been caught unaware?

She stole a glance at the watch. A minute has passed. How long do these take?

If only her magic had worked, if only there could have been a way to prevent her from feeling this way. _Dirty. Used. Played with._

She didn't want any of this to happen, but then again, who did?

Sakura was considered the prettiest girls in school, with shoulder length auburn hair and emerald eyes that twinkled with her bright mood. She had been asked out many times by guys in her grade, but none of them appealed to her; they all seemed fake.

Suddenly, the stick in her hand showed its result. _Two red lines? What does that mean?_ Sakura dove for the box that showed the key to the results.

She felt her world come crashing down. Her insides went cold and her heart dropped to her stomach. She could feel the tears already rolling down her face.

"I'm pregnant," she whispered.

Next thing she knew, she ran out of the bathroom and screamed for her brother and father. She knew she had to come clean and she needed the support.

As soon as her brother and father heard her shout, they came running up the stairs. They found her leaning against the wall next to the bathroom, crying her eyes out. Kero-chan had also appeared from Sakura's room and landed beside her (A/N: Sakura's father knows about magic already)

"Sakura, what's wrong?" asked her father, Fujitaka Kinomoto.

"I've disappointed the family, Otou-san. I'm a disgrace!" shouted Sakura.

"What are you talking about Sakura?" asked Toya Kinomoto, who was already scared out of his mind for his little sister. Out of the corner of his eye, Toya saw Sakura holding a little stick in her hand. "Sakura, what is that?"

Ignoring his question, Sakura took a deep breath and told her story.

"Three weeks ago, I stayed after school with Tomoyo-chan for some club activities; she had choir and I had cheerleading practice. The practices ended at around 5, so we were about to walk home when this old lady walked by and needed help with her groceries, but she lived very far away. She was stumbling, and I decided to help her. Tomoyo-chan couldn't stay because she was meeting with her father, and that doesn't happen very often.

We arrived at the old woman's house at around 8, and it was getting pretty dark out, so she invited me in for a little bit of tea to rest. When I left her house, I was planning on walking to a secluded area to release my staff and fly home when for some reason, it didn't release. I tried multiple times, but it didn't work. I then decided to walk home.

When I was halfway there, I was in a small neighborhood and it was around 9. Someone came from behind me and locked their arm around my neck, stabbing my back in the process. Luckily, it barely grazed my side so I didn't go through any pain, but the guy still had me in a headlock. I tried to fight my way out, but he ended up pushing me against a wall and my forehead started to bleed. There I caught a quick glimpse of his eyes, they were amber. I couldn't see his face since it was too dark, but his eyes radiated in the dark. He dragged me into an alleyway, and there he, he-"

A new pool of tears formed in Sakura's eyes. During her story she could see her father and brother starting to cry too. Kero-chan was also shedding some tears. Her father came up and embraced her. What else is there to do in this type of situation?

"You didn't answer my question."

Sakura looked up at who had spoken. She saw Toya pointing at the pregnancy test in her hand. This was the part she dreaded the most.

"I'm- I'm pregnant."

_BOOM_! There goes the bathroom door. Toya kicked down the door in pure frustration and sorrow.

"This can't be happening," whispered Fujitaka.

Sakura saw Toya heading towards the phone, and she felt beads of cold sweat fall down her forehead.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm calling the police! I'm not going to let some bastard get away with doing this to you!" Toya said.

"Toya-san, please put the phone down. What we need to do now is support your little sister. The police can wait a little longer," said Fujitaka, but Toya could hear the tremor in his voice.

"Wait? You expect me to wait while the rapist could be out there raping other kids or even escaping?"

"Toya, stop, can't you see Sakura is hurting right now?" asked Kero-chan, finally showing his presence. "We will investigate this matter later, just please, stop shouting."

Toya finally took in Sakura's full form. She had sat and leaned on the wall, still crying. She looked devastated, hurt, confused, shattered into a million pieces, but most of all, she was thinking, and thinking very hard.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked her in a quiet tone.

"What our next step is," she answered simply.

"Well isn't it obvious? We will take you as soon as possible to get an abortion."

Sakura looked at Toya with a disgusted face, as if he had just spoken the forgiven, which in her ears, he had. "I am NOT going to get an abortion! Whether I was raped or not, I am not about to sacrifice the life of an innocent because of someone's stupid mistake! How could you even suggest that?"

Toya looked at Sakura, as if she was crazy. "Sakura, you're _fifteen!_ How are you going to be able to manage a kid, school, and your social life? How are you even going to pay for the kid?"

"Toya-san, you are saying this as if she is going to be completely alone! I support my daughter 100% in having this child and will support her in anything she needs. Sakura-san, please do not think you are alone, because you will always have me and your brother," said her father, taking her into his tight embrace. Sakura shed one last tear, and she quickly thanked her brother and father. She requested to stay in her room for a little while as she wanted to be alone.

"Are you sure?" asked Fujitaka.

"Yes, I just have to do something really quick. If I need anything I'll call you guys right away," she said, giving them a faint smile.

Her father smiled back and went down the stairs to prepare dinner, but her brother stayed behind.

"Listen, oni-chan, I'm really sorry I didn't tell you guys before. I was just really scared and I didn't know what to do and I felt so alone-" Sakura stopped as her brother quickly hugged her.

"It's alright. I know that we are going to be going through some tough situations from now on but I'm going to be supporting you completely. No matter what, kaijuu," Sakura smiled at the nickname her brother had been calling her since she was little. Her brother let her go and went off to his room as she went in to hers. She closed her door and quickly grabbed her cell phone.

_Now there is one more person left to tell._

After just two rings, the person Sakura had been trying to reach picked up.

"Sakura-chan! How are you? You've been sick these past few weeks, how have you been feeling?" asked Tomoyou Daidouji, Sakura's best friend and cousin. The have known each other since they were born. Sakura's mom and Tomoyo's mom were also cousin's, but when Sakura's mom Nadeshiko died, Tomoyo's mom had become closer to Sakura because she was Nadeshiko's daughter but more distant of Fujitaka, blaming him for Nadeshiko's death.

"Actually, Tomoyo-chan, there is something really important I have to tell you, and it might affect our friendship," Sakura said. As she said that, her voice had started to break as new tears had started to form.

"What are you talking about? Hold up, I'm going to call my chauffeur and tell them to take me to your place, ASAP!" Tomoyo said, and with that, she hung up.

Sakura sat there on her bed, staring at her phone.

_So now, Tomoyo is coming… that's just great._

Sakura sat on her bed and tried to divert her thoughts. Then, she began to wonder, _Why didn't my key release that night?_

"Hey, Kero-chan," Sakura called out. Kero-chan came out of his drawer and floated in front of his Mistress. "Why do you think my key didn't release that night?"

"I have actually been wondering the same thing, but this shouldn't be happening considering how much training I have put you under. What I have thought about is either the boy you saw that night had magical powers and suppressed yours enough so that you couldn't release your staff or there was some type of malfunction, someone intentionally messed with your powers," Kero concluded.

"You mean someone did something to me to make me unable to use magic?"

Kero nodded. At that moment, the doorbell rang, interrupting the two's conversation.

"We will continue this later, talk with Tomoyo and let her know what's going on, she deserves to know," said Kero. He flew out of the room and went into Toya's room.

Sakura nodded, but inside feared the worst.

In the next moment, Tomoyo burst into Sakura's room and threw questions at her. "Are you okay? What happened? What do you mean you don't think we will be friends anymore? That's just ridiculous!"

"Not after what I have to say, Tomoyo-chan," sighed Sakura. She told the story of what happened after they had parted their ways, Tomoyo meeting her father and her helping the old lady with her groceries, shedding tears the entire time Then she told her the last part.

"And, I'm- I'm… pregnant."

By then Tomoyo was balling, seated next to Sakura on the bed. After Sakura had finished, she said, "Why did you think this would make me stop wanting to be your friend? This just makes me want to be by your side and support you even more! I can't believe this happened to you and I could have helped prevent it by being there at least!"

"No, no! Please don't blame yourself! What's done is done. Now all that is left do is have the baby and try to find the guy that has put me through all this pain and misery."

Tomoyo took Sakura into her arms and rubbed her back as a way to sooth her.

They then heard a knock on the door. When it opened they saw it to be Fujitaka.

"Dinner's ready. Tomoyo, we would be delighted if you would stay with us," Fujitaka said gently, knowing she now knew what had happened to Sakura.

"Of course, Fujitaka-san. Sorry for the intrusion," said Tomoyo. She then stood up with Sakura, and the three of them stood up and walked down the stairs.

"So you are saying the only thing you clearly know about him is the color of his eyes, right madam?" confirmed the officer. After dinner, Toya called the police and him, Fujitaka, and Tomoyo stood with Sakura as she made her delegation.

"Yes, they were amber, although I do also know he had ruffled hair and a round face, and he was about 5'5, although I'm not sure what color hair…" Sakura finished.

"Do you remember what he was wearing that night?" asked the officer.

"All I remember was him wearing jeans and a sweater."

"Okay," said the officer, writing everything down. "This search is going to prove to be rather difficult, but not impossible. We will try our hardest to find the culprit. We will inform you of any advances." And with that, the officer left.

"Are you going to be okay for school tomorrow?" asked Tomoyo.

"Yeah, I'll be fine as long as no one finds out anytime soon," said Sakura, shuddering at the thought of anyone finding out.

"I think it will be impossible to hide it Sakura-san," said Fujitaka.

"I don't think so actually, with the help of the Sakura Cards, its not," said Kero, who had emerged into the living room. "Also, with the right training, she could learn a disappearing spell and hide her stomach, and a healing spell and treat her pains. Even giving birth will be almost painless with the amount of magic she has."

"Then isn't there a way to go back in time?" asked Toya.

"What's done is done, there is no reversing fate," answered Kero.

"And this is all a twist of fate," muttered Sakura.

"Well no matter how much magic is involved, she can't keep everything a secret," said Tomoyo. "Everyone is going to know about this somehow."

"Well then I'll see what I do then," answered Sakura.

Tomoyo looked at her watch. "Oh! It's getting late; I have to go! I'll see you tomorrow Sakura-chan, take care." Tomoyo then left, after taking another worried glance at her best friend.

"I'm tired too, I'm going to go to sleep," said Sakura. "Goodnight Otou-san, Oni-chan." Sakura gave the both of them a tight hug and went up to her room to prepare for the night. As she got in bed, her thoughts drifted to tomorrow, and the years after that.

_I wonder how my life is going to be like from now on. Can I lead a normal life as a teenage mother?_

* * *

><p>Hey everyone! So how did you like it? What do you think is going to happen next? <strong>Please review!<strong>

I know it's really depressing to have Sakura suffering, but she won't be suffering the ENTIRE time (:  
>Syaoran to make a debut soon! Yipees!<p>

~Ja!  
>SKDiaz (:<p> 


	2. The Time

****Sakura finds herself pregnant after a night of rape. Next thing she knows, she is on a road of havoc, balancing school, training a child with magical powers, and finding who the father is. What will happen when she finds the father? Will he be thrown in jail, or accepted into this broken family?****

I was pretty happy with the amount of alerts this story got, really proud (:

On with the story!

* * *

><p><strong>During Sakura's interrogation…<strong>

Through the interrogation, the Kinomoto family and others did not notice that someone was looking through a window. The amber-eyed witness left the house once the interrogation was over and made his way towards an abandoned building on the other side of town. Once there, he walked in and knelt down in front of a hooded figure.

"Did you complete the task?" asked the hooded figure.

"Yes. She is going to have a child."

"Very well then, I have no use for you… for now. You may have your freedom. Defy me in any way, and you shall meet with the consequences." With the wave of a hand, the amber-eyed boy was released of his trance, and momentarily fell on all fours, only to spring back up immediately.

"WHAT did you make me do?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Only what was necessary to fulfill my plan, my dear boy."

"Which is WHAT?"

"Patience boy, you will help me cause the downfall of the Card Mistress _and _I will take her precious Cards from her."

"What makes you think I will help _you_?"

"You are already as dragged into this as the poor Card Mistress is, so don't think you can just disappear and go back to being a regular school boy, because you definitely aren't."

"I know I'm not, I'm the second strongest magic holder of my generation."

"Which is exactly why I used you."

"Care to explain?"

"Lets just say, you'll be a father in 9 months." And with that, the hooded figure disappeared without leaving a trace.

"A… a father? Wait- that's… that's not possible!" exclaimed the boy. With that, the boy disappeared to his apartment, trying to recall what has happened the past few weeks while he was under the spell of the hooded figure.

* * *

><p><strong>Nine Months Later: October 15<strong>

Sakura sat in her homeroom class, staring out into space. _It has been nine months… I wonder when it will happen._

Sakura had learned to create an illusion with her body, so no one could see her stomach and she was able to minimize labor pains. She had to quit cheerleading and had a note to excuse herself of all physical activity since her first trimester, so this caused suspicion within the school, considering how fit she is. Everyone eventually shrugged it off when Sakura refused to answer any questions. No one knows about _anything_ except for Tomoyo.

Her thoughts were redirected on her first day of school since the interrogation, when rumors were spreading over a rapist on the loose in Tomoeda.

_Flashback:_

"_Sakura-chan, have you heard? There might be a rapist on the loose here in Tomoeda!" shrieked Naoko, who had walked over to Sakura's desk before homeroom. Even though she was one for scary stories, she shivered at the thought of being caught by one._

"_Um… no, I haven't heard. Where did you hear that from?" asked Sakura, fidgeting a little in her seat. She shot a glance towards Tomoyo, who's desk was right next to hers, and her eyes bulged out a little. _

"_Oh, it was on the news last night. Apparently, his first victim is just our age, so it can even be someone from our school! Can you believe that? Talk about scarred for life!" said Chiharu, joining in on the conversation._

"_Don't talk like that Chiharu, the girl must be going through some really tough times right now!" said Rika, who walked in to the conversation. "Anyway, the newscaster said that it would be better for us to not stay out too late and to try to be under adult supervision at all times until this creep is under arrest."_

'_A little too late' thought Sakura, her hands suddenly floating towards her stomach. Her eyes were threatening to spill out tears when:_

"_Hey, did any of you do the math homework? I had an important errand to run yesterday and I forgot to do it," said Tomoyo as calmly as she could. _

"_Yeah, I have it, just come to my desk and I'll hand it to you," offered Rika. The little pack of girls followed Rika and Tomoyo to her desk. Tomoyo looked back just as Sakura shot her a quick 'thank you' nod._

_End of flashback_

The rest of the first day consisted of talking of the rapist in Tomoeda and teachers alerting students to stay off the streets at night. By the end of the day, Sakura had had enough of everything and anything. It took all of her strength not to show any emotion at the mention of the word _rape_.

Sakura was snapped back to the present when her homeroom teacher, Mr. Terada, had an announcement. "Okay class! Today, we have a new student! He is originally from Hong Kong, so please make him feel at home. You may enter now."

The new student walked in from the door and towards the front of the room. He was tall, had amber eyes, and brown messy hair. He showed no expression on his face.

All in all, he was gorgeous. A total supermodel that any girl could easily fall for. All of the girls swooned the moment he walked in while all of the boys groaned.

"This is Li Syaoran. And as for your seat…" Mr. Terada looked around until he spotted the only empty seat in the entire classroom. "You will be sitting in that corner seat by the window behind Kinomoto Sakura. Kinomoto-san, please raise your hand."

Sakura raised her hand even though she clearly knew the boy could find his way to the _only_ seat available in the class.

Syaoran made his way towards his seat, but on his way, stopped in front of Sakura's seat and stared into her eyes.

* * *

><p>'<em>Does he really have to make the girl raise her hand when it is the <em>only _seat available?' _ thought Syaoran Li as he made his way towards his seat. As he made his way, he felt a strange presence near him. He looked around, and his eyes fell on the girl with emerald eyes.

'_This girl has a strong magical power. She is also currently using it to hide something. Wait- this magical presence! It can't be! This is the holder of the Sakura Cards, used to be Clow Cards? Then that must mean—"_

Syaoran's eyes quickly fluttered to Sakura's stomach, where he felt the magic being most at work.

'_It's her. It's the girl I-"_

"Is there a problem, Li-kun?" asked the emerald-eyed girl. Apparently Syaoran had been rooted in front of Sakura's desk for the past minute, his face turner paler and paler. Everyone in the class had been watching him make a fool out of himself, but he didn't care. What he cared about was the girl in front of him.

"Listen, I… never mind, nothing's wrong," he managed to sputter out. He then went to his seat and took out his supplies for the day.

* * *

><p>When the bell rang for Sakura's class to get out for lunch, her and Tomoyo got out and sat in their usual place, in front of a Sakura tree.<p>

"It's almost time, isn't it Tomoyo?" said Sakura, not really waiting for a reply.

"Yes, it is actually. I don't know about you, but I can't wait to spoil this little baby. The worst thing is, you didn't want know what the gender is, so I had to design clothes for both genders!" said Tomoyo.

"But, what if I'm not a good mother? What if I can't give this child everything he or she deserves? I could barely take care of _myself_ let alone this child! Tomoyo, I don't know what I'm going to do," Sakura said, tears starting to roll down her cheeks. She laid her head on Tomoyo's shoulder and silently let her tears fall. A few minutes later, she heard footsteps approaching.

"Um, can I talk to you?" asked a boy.

"Oh, Li-kun," said Sakura, wiping away her tears. "Sure, go ahead."

"Sorry, did I get you at a bad time? I can talk to you later if you want," Syaoran said as he started to walk away.

"No no no! I thought maybe you had something important you had to tell me since this morning?" asked Sakura.

"Actually, yes. I just don't know how to tell you this," said Syaoran. He took a deep breath. "I know."

"Excuse me?"

"I know about your…" Syaoran trailed off, pointing at her stomach. He saw Sakura's face whiten as he continued. "I also have magical powers, so I sensed your powers and most of your magic was concentrated in your stomach. I could also _sense_ a magical being… in you."

He saw Sakura leaning on Tomoyo's shoulder for support.

"I won't say anything to anyone," assured Syaoran. "I promise."

He walked closer to Sakura when he saw that she didn't say anything, but kept on getting paler and paler.

"Sakura-chan, are you all right?" asked Tomoyo. Sakura had begun to breath deeper and had supported all her weight on Tomoyo.

"I think… I think my water broke," said Sakura. Even though she didn't feel much pain, she definitely felt something.

"WHAT?" exclaimed Tomoyo and Syaoran.

"Well don't just stand there, DO SOMETHING!" shouted Sakura.

"Right!" said Syaoran. "Okay, can you call her family members while I teleport us to the nearest hospital?"

Tomoyo quickly nodded while Syaoran carefully picked up Sakura and unleashed a burst of magic, teleporting them to a concealed part of the hospital. Syaoran quickly rushed her in to the emergency room.

* * *

><p><strong>October 15 1:34 PM<strong>

Toya, Fujitaka, Tomoyo, and Syaoran were sitting patiently in Sakura's room until her time came.

Toya walked over to Tomoyo and asked her, "Who is that?"

"His name is Li Syaoran. He was the one that brought us here. He also has magical powers and was the one that made the quick decision to bring Sakura here," she answered. Tomoyo was standing next to Sakura's bed, holding her hand. She would feel a light squeeze now and then, but nothing too bad. Sakura was on the hospital bed, connected to a few wires and dressed in hospital wear.

"I'm going to go talk to him and clear things up," said Toya. Toya took a seat next to Syaoran and casually asked, "What do you know about my sister?"

"That she has magical powers, was pregnant, and that she is having her baby this moment," answered Syaoran.

"So you don't know the full story?"

"I wasn't told it, her water broke before anything could be properly explained."

"Well, a nine months ago, she was raped. Some asshole who still hasn't been caught raped her for no fucking reason and got her into this. She decided to have the baby because she said she didn't want to end an innocent life. So please, don't judge her and don't tell anyone. She wants to try to lead as normal of a life as possible. If I hear you uttered a single word on this matter, I will personally pound you to a pulp. You got it?"

Syaoran merely nodded. Fujitaka, who had heard the conversation, smiled at the boy. "I apologize for my son, but this topic is a bit serious and we will appreciate it if you don't speak of this to anyone."

"I promise I won't. I have already told this to your daughter and hopefully she trusts that I won't say anything. I fully understand the situation." With that, Fujitaka gave another smile directed to Syaoran and Toya shot him a glare. Syaoran, to avoid Toya's evil stares, stood up and walked towards Sakura to check up on her.

Then, a nurse entered and walked towards Sakura's bed. She checked on Sakura's condition and gave a small nod. "Okay, she's ready!"

"What? So fast?" shouted Toya, who could already feel his palms sweating.

"Yes, there are people who give birth shortly after their water breaks. And this girl seems to be really fit and doesn't seem to be under much pain. Okay, so our hospital's policy will only allow for two people in the delivery room, so I'm assuming the father of the baby and who else?" said the nurse, pointing at Syaoran.

"Oh… um I'm not the father of the baby?" said Syaoran, not meaning for it to come out as a question.

"Can me and Li-kun go in?" asked Tomoyo to Fujitaka with pleading eyes.

"Sure, why not. Just remember to capture the moment Tomoyo!" reminded Fujitaka. Toya was just about to argue with his father when his father shot him a you-know-I-can't-handle-blood-well-and-I-need-the-support-here stare.

As the nurse prepared to take Sakura into the delivery room, her father and brother came up to her.

"I know you are going to be a _fantastic_ mother," said her father, cupping both of her cheeks and kissing her forehead. "Don't worry, you have all of us to support you."

Toya then came up and held both of her hands. "You know I love you, my little kaijuu. And I will always be here for you." Sakura could see tears forming in his eyes. She quickly brushed the tears away.

"I love you Otou-san, Oni-chan," she whispered. "I don't know what I'd do without you." And with that, the nurse wheeled her into the delivery room with Tomoyo and Syaoran at her heels.

* * *

><p><strong>October 15 2:12 PM<strong>

"Congratulations! It's a healthy and adorable little girl," said the nurse. She quickly took the nurse with her to clean the newborn up, and brought her back. "Here you go."

The nurse handed Sakura her daughter. As soon as Sakura had her little girl in her arms, she felt the tears of joy roll down her face. "Even though I feel like I will not be a good enough mother for you, I will try my best with everyone around me."

Tomoyo, who had been recording the entire thing, zoomed in on the two. She too had to wipe tears off her face.

Syaoran, during the entire delivery, had been right by Sakura's side. He let her hold on to his hand and squeeze it as hard as she needed to.

"Thank you so much, Li-kun, for being here with me," said Sakura. "I haven't been able to trust anyone else this easily, so you being here means a lot to me." Sakura smiled a genuine smile for the first time in a long time.

"I wouldn't leave you here in this condition," said Syaoran, while taking a wet towel and wiping some sweat off of her forehead. "And if you trust me so much, how about you call me Syaoran?"

Sakura smiled again. "I will, as long you call me Sakura." Sakura took another look at her daughter, who had now fallen asleep. She scanned over her daughter. She had a little bit of brown hair on the top of her little head. She was the normal size of a baby, but she had this weird feeling to her… "Wait, Syaoran-kun. You said that you _felt_ the presence of my child in me right?"

"Yeah, and it was pretty strong."

"So, then she has magical powers too?" Sakura's eyes bulged out a little. How was she going to handle a little magician running around her house?

"Yes, and with the proper training, she can become really strong."

Sakura looked back down at her daughter, marveling at her innocence. '_What are you going to look like in a few years?'_ she thought. "Oh, Syaoran-kun, do you want to hold her?"

"Can I?"

"Of course!" Syaoran stepped closer to Sakura and got ahold of the newborn. She was very light, as light as a feather.

'_This… this is my daughter too,"_ thought Syaoran. He tried not to think about the negative side, not what took place nine months ago, not the hooded figure. He thought about the little angel in his arms right now, which he never wanted to let go of. _'I wonder who she will look like?'_

"Hey, Sakura?" asked Syaoran hesitantly.

"Yeah?"

"I… I don't want this little girl to be raised without a father, so whatever you need, don't hesitate in telling me, okay?" said Syaoran, his cheeks burning slightly.

"Thank you Syaoran-kun, this means a lot to me," said Sakura. She looked up at the boy currently holding her daughter. "I appreciate the fact that you are going to act as the father to my child."

"Enough of this 'my child' and 'daughter'! This little beauty has to have a name!" blurted out Tomoyo.

Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other and smiled. Sakura answered without missing another beat.

"Akemi Kinomoto."

* * *

><p><strong>October 15 7:30 PM<strong>

Sakura was moved into her own room a few minutes later. Her father and brother finally came in were able to see little Akemi.

"Akemi Kinomoto, you are going to be one very spoiled brat," said Toya as he crooned the little girl.

"Hey! Don't do that," said Sakura sleepily as she was trying to force herself to stay awake.

"I think you should go to sleep, your eyes are begging for it," said Syaoran who was seated next to Sakura's bed.

"No, I don't want to leave Kimmy alone," protested Sakura.

"So she already has a nickname?" answered Tomoyo. She had ordered for a stand for a video camera to be brought in so she could walk around and have her turn with the baby.

"Of course! I love her so much!" said Sakura. Next thing she knew, she closed her eyes and went into a deep slumber. Syaoran went ahead and covered her with blankets and brushed her hair out of her eyes. He noticed that she was positioned awkwardly on the bed, so he got up and got pillows out of the closet to make her more comfortable.

"Thank you," said Fujitaka as he took Akemi from Toya.

Syaoran diverted his attention from the task and looked at Sakura's father. He merely smiled and went back to his task.

During the entire time, Toya was shooting daggers at Syaoran, and Tomoyo just smiled at the two.

* * *

><p><strong>October 17<strong>

"Finally!" shouted Sakura as her father and Toya busied themselves filling out the discharge papers for Sakura and Akemi. Sakura carried Akemi in her arms as she was wheel chaired towards the main entrance. Syaoran was wheeling her as Tomoyo filmed everything. "Tomoyo-chan, don't you ever get tired of filming?"

"Not when there is so much to film!" exclaimed Tomoyo. "You two are so cute!"

"Imagine when she gets older," said Sakura, looking down at Kimmy with loving eyes.

"Not what I was going for, but that too!"

"Syaoran, are you okay? You have been in the hospital this entire time, are you sure you don't want to go ahead and leave without us?" asked Sakura with worried eyes.

"No, I need to see that the both of you are safe first before I can even think about going home," said Syaoran.

Fujitaka and Toya came out of the hospital and quickly went to go get the car. Tomoyo took Akemi while Syaoran helped Sakura into her car. With that, the six of them rode off to Sakura's house and introduced Kimmy to her new home.

* * *

><p>Hey everyone! This chapter sort of took me a long time to write, so I hope you guys liked it!<br>**Please review! **I didn't get many reviews last time D:

~Ja!  
>-SKDiaz (:<p> 


	3. Full of Lies

… Surprise!*Me desperately trying to look around and see if anyone is actually still there*

It's been more than a year! I'm really sorry for the long wait, guys, 2012 was just a horrible year and I didn't mean to leave all of you hanging. I'm going to putting _The Masked Mistress_ on a temporary hiatus while I reconvene and try to finish this story first. I promise I won't take this long to update anymore!

PS: There is some profanity in here, but not much. Just take some precaution in reading!

Disclaimer: CCS is not mine, but all characters (including Akemi), are!

Even though this is very short, here is Chapter 3 of ToF!

* * *

><p><strong>October 18<strong>

_Ding-Dong!_

Fujitaka Kinomoto set down his oven mitts to open the front door, and found 4 of Sakura's friends standing outside. Their hands were full with teddy bears and round balloons filled with the unoriginal '_Get better soon!_' slogan on them.

"Good afternoon!" said Rika. "We heard that Sakura was in an accident, so we wanted to know if we could see her really quick."

Fujitaka looked at all of the kids with sad eyes. He was forced to tell the school that Sakura had gotten into a car accident and was not going to show up for about a month, while she just recuperated from giving birth.

"I'm really sorry kids, but Sakura isn't available-"

"Li-kun?" Naoko said incredulously. Syaoran Li was about to come down the stairs to fetch a bib for Akemi when he saw who was at the front door. Of course he was too late to back out.

"Oh, h-hey everyone..." Syaoran greeted hesitantly.

"What are you doing here? This is Sakura's house," said Yamazaki, he was too curious to go on a tangent of lies about cars.

"I know whose house this is- I mean.. You know, I was just-"

"He was just bringing in some notes for Sakura so she won't be left behind. You all know how important a good education is," Fujitaka said, quickly protecting Syaoran.

... Silence.

"Well that makes sense, since you have all of the same classes as Sakura-chan," reasoned Chiharu. "Since you just came to hand in some notes, would you like to come to lunch with us?"

"Well.. I actually can't because umm.. Err-"

"He's actually helping me.. umm.. cook since I'm really busy with work and taking care of Sakura and all, "Fujitaka butt in. He can feel the sweat start to build up on his forehead. If they ask one more question...

... Silence.

"Good for you, Li-kun, helping out a classmate in need," said Yamazaki. "Well we're just going to head out, send Sakura-san our warmest regards!"

As the group turned their backs and heard the door close, they glanced at each other and thought the same thing.

_'Something else is going on.'_

* * *

><p>"I had to rock poor Akemi around the room to keep her from crying. Who was it?" Sakura Kinomoto asked.<p>

"Your friends from school decided to drop by. And they saw me. You're going to have to thank your dad when he gets back," Syaoran said, while slumping down on one of the reclining chairs and closing his eyes.

Sakura had come home from the hospital to find the guest room changed and styled as a nursery. The walls matched Sakura's pink walls, and were packed with all the necessities, including a crib, two reclining chairs, various toys, and a wardrobe filled with baby clothes (styled and made by Tomoyo of course). Sakura's favorite aspect of the room were the pink glow-in-the-dark stars painted on a pale pink ceiling. She had to remember to paint some in her own room.

"They don't know anything do they?" asked Sakura, her eyes growing with panic. Syaoran opened one eye to find Sakura in the other chair, but looking as if she was going to cry.

"Hey, everything's fine. Your dad did a pretty good job driving them away."

"Gosh, I hope! I'm pretty sure they're suspicious now! What are the odds of me getting into a car-"

_Ding-Dong!_

Before Syaoran could duck and cover, Sakura reassured him that her dad could probably take care of it.

A few seconds later she could hear footsteps coming up the stairs.

"I'm pretty sure it's just my brother," Sakura reassures. Who she was trying to reassure more, herself or Syaoran, she didn't know.

"Doesn't he have a key?"

The intruder could be heard just a couple of steps away.

"Please, Sakura isn't ready to see friends!" Fujitaka begged.

"I'm not here to see Sakura." That voice. It could only belong to one person. But why did it sound so 'cold'?

The door finally burst open.

Before Sakura could hurriedly explain why she hadn't told him sooner, the boy grabbed Syaoran by the collar and dragged him out of the room.

"What the _fuck_ did you do?"

* * *

><p>I wonder who that boy (yes he is a male) is? Oh I know, I'm just trying to leave some suspense for you guys! This story would suck without it!<br>I really hope you guys forgive me, you guys mean the world to me! The story will pick up from here, and I'll update again (hopefully before the month is over).  
>I have a very interesting plot made up for this story, so stick around!<p>

Ja ne!  
>~<em>SKDiaz<em>


End file.
